O Conde de Zaragosa
by Simbiot
Summary: A história de um dos mais cruéis condes da Espanha. Como um dos marginais de pior índole atingiu os mais altos níveis do condado.


_**O Conde de Zaragosa**_

_**Fanfiction**_

**_Anime:_** Card Captor Sakura

**_Censura:_** 18 anos

_**Por:** Simbiot_

**_A/N: _**Peço aos leitores que não têm estômago forte, que não leiam esta fic. Nesta, eu me propus a escrever uma dark fic, logo, é um pouco diferente dos outros fanfics que eu já escrevi. Bom, este é só um aviso... Eu mostrei um pedaço deste fanfic para um amigo meu e ele ficou enojado, parou de ler no meio (exatamente o que eu queria que acontecesse! P), então, se você não suportar leituras fortes, por favor, não leia este fic. Obrigado.

**_Introdução:_** Em uma era em que os homens tinham que viver uns das mortes dos outros, um grupo de bandoleiros adolescentes de Zagarosa, Espanha, se via em uma maré de sorte. Tudo seria perfeito se não fosse a má-índole que flamejava em seus corações.

Assim, Shaoran Li, um dos bandoleiros, se torna conde depois de um golpe estratégico. Seria este, conhecido como um dos mais vis condes da história espanhola.

Capítulo um: O ouro da carne crua 

O sol se punha novamente. Sol aquele que podia ser visto por todo o hemisfério ocidental, visto tanto pelos mais calmos homens que enfrentam as mais tenras situações até os mais sofridos, por entre guerras intermináveis e envolto em sangue violentamente expulso dos seus corpos.

Era essa, uma das guerras que já tingiram em rubro os livros de história espanhola. Pelas ruas e calçadas de Zaragosa, uma cidade do norte da Espanha, situada perto de Andorra, sendo assim, próxima da fronteira francesa, corpos gemiam seus últimos grunidos. Manchas escarlatas de sangue se misturavam com o negro do asfalto, algumas pessoas já mortas, paralisadas, exalavam o fedor de seus últimos gases intracorpóreos. No ar, sentia-se o cheiro da morte: A mistura do odor particular do sangue misturado ao cheiro dos cadáveres e, para complementar, o cheiro normal do poluído ar de Zaragosa. Não era só o ar que se poluía. O Rio Ebro, que corta Zaragosa, se tingia em rubro.

A guerra parecia finalmente ter terminado, e como uma tradição de todo final de guerra, os bandoleiros iam se apossar dos bens materiais dos cadáveres, ato este conhecido como o "botim".

Por entre tantos corpos, havia dois bandoleiros, eram estes Raul e Shaoran. Enquanto observavam um pequeno amontoado de cadáveres, conversavam.

'Olhe isso... Pobres homens, somos realmente maus. Morrem e ainda roubamos o que é deles... Deus nos perdoe.' Dizia Raul.

'Deus... Deus... Deus... Você só fala nisso! Esses homens são um monte de mercenários, merecem morrer, foram vítimas de seu próprio sangue, vítimas do próprio governo espanhol! O que é inútil, como suas vidas, se torna útil, como a nossa riqueza!' Contradisse Shaoran.

'Você com o seu ateísmo... Se eu pudesse, eu nunca teria este vínculo com vocês... É ridículo, vou ser levado pro inferno junto com vocês!'

'Então vamos queimar todos juntos, como uma família unida, meu amigo. Todos vítimas da ira de Deus, um Deus que pune os seus filhos só por que eles estavam tentando sobreviver.' Disse Shaoran, ironicamente.

De repente, um dos corpos começou a gemer e se mexer lentamente.

'Olhe, aquele lá ainda está vivo... Graças a Deus... Vamos ver se conseguimos ajuda-lo...' Disse Raul, em tom baixo.

'Eu vou ajuda-lo... Da melhor forma possível.' Shaoran respondeu, e com o pedaço de madeira que tinha em suas mãos, deu uma paulada na cabeça do moribundo, tirando logo depois seus pertences e sua espada, ainda na bainha.

'Não acredito que você fez isso! Aquele pobre homem deve ter filhos, mulher, família! Você não entende isso? Você disse que iria ajudá-lo!'

'Se ele tinha filhos, isso significa que ele fez uma das coisas mais horríveis do mundo: fez com que mais pessoas tivessem que viver neste mundo miserável. Tem realmente de ser punido. Mesmo assim, eu o ajudei. Tirei-o daqui. Antes, estava envolto em cadáveres e gente não idônea, gente vil, agora está como "Papai do Céu". Você deveria estar feliz por ele.'

'Sua ironia me entristece.' Disse Raul, desapontado. Começaram então a andar.

'Dane-se, o que mais aquele homem poderia fazer, já estava quase morrendo mesmo!'

Após pouco andarem, chegaram ao seu destino. A Iglesia de Santo Domínico era uma catedral enorme no nordeste de Zaragosa. Tão enorme era, que havia muitos esconderijos e pequenos aposentos esquecidos pelos monges e clérigos daquele monastério.

O monastério estava vazio, tiveram muita sorte. Passaram por um pequeno vão em uma das enormes paredes e chegaram a um pequeno quarto onde havia mais três pessoas: dois meninos e uma menina. Eram também bandoleiros de seu grupo, além de serem seus amigos.

'Eaí, mano, o que você conseguiu?' Perguntou a menina, muito alegre, era irmã de Shaoran Li.'

'Ah, conseguimos algumas moedas, algumas peças de ouro e esta espada.' Disse Shaoran, mostrando a espada para os outros.

'Não acredito que você roubou esta espada! O dono dela está morto!' Juan disse, espantado.

'Sim... Com uma pequena ajuda minha, ele morreu. Por que tanta admiração por esta espada?'

'Shaoran, você já viu o símbolo na face da espada?'

'Ah, o que tem essas flores aqui?' Perguntou Shaoran, olhando para quatro rosas que se entrelaçavam, roçando umas nas outras.

'Esse é o brasão da família Valaquez!'

'O que você está dizendo, Juan, ficou louco?' Perguntou Shaoran, com desdenho.

'Shaoran, esse é o brasão de Igor Valaquez, o Conde de Zaragosa! Não acredito que você o matou! Isso é horrível! Si la policía descubrir, nosotros vamos para la cárcel en la misma hora!'

'Por que você acha que somos bandoleiros? Qualquer pessoas que matarmos no campo, será considerado crime de guerra, não seremos nem procurados, os policiais nem vão saber da nossa existência!'

Um garoto que lia um livro na única cama do aposento, antes utilizada por uma freira, tirou sua atenção do livro momentaneamente e disse:

'Bom, o Señor Igor Valaquez, el Conde de Zaragosa, é um homem cujo nome é o mais famoso da cidade, mas a face é totalmente desconhecida... Nós poderíamos tirar algum proveito dessa situação...'

'O que você quer dizer?'

'O Conde de Zaragoza usa uma máscara com a face de um touro, ninguém nunca viu seu rosto... Vocês pegaram a máscara?'

'Não. Não sabíamos disso. Vamos imediatamente para o campo de batalha.' Ordenou Shaoran.

Foram então novamente ao campo de batalha a procura do cadáver de Igor Valaquez. Já estava ficando muito tarde, mas aquilo não importava, eles tinham de encontrar aquela máscara de qualquer maneira. O problema é que tinham que ser rápidos, pois logo o governo espanhol mandaria tropas para recolher os cadáveres, como se se preocupasse com os compatriotas que morrem.

Procuraram por cada canto do campo de batalha, desta vez não só dois deles, mas o grupo inteiro.

Sakura, a irmã mais nova de Shaoran já estava se sufocando de tanto prender a respiração, devido ao cheiro de carniça. A essa hora montes de urubus pousavam e arrancavam pedaços de tecido muscular dos mortos.

Remexendo uma massa que envolvia carne humana, terra, sangue pastoso e uma mistura de suco gástrico e imundice, Shaoran finalmente conseguiu encontrar a tal máscara de touro.

Suja da mesma mistura que formava a massa na qual ela se encontrava, somente Shaoran conseguia a carregar.

'Este, por mais horrível que seja, é o mais honroso de todos os cheiros! Cheira a batalha, guerra, luta... Vitória!' Disse Shaoran, já andando em direção à Iglesia de Santo Domínico.

Chegando na velha igreja, antes de se alojarem em seu esconderijo, usando a água benta que restara da última missa, lavaram a máscara.

'Pelo menos agora está ungida!' Disse Juan.

'Deixe de falar besteiras... Isso não passa de água. Acho que rezaram um Pai-Nosso na frente dela, por isso pensam que a água tem algo de especial. Deus nunca botaria a mão na água que o homem colheu.' Disso Shaoran Li, que odiava manifestos religiosos.

Já no esconderijo, Shaoran colocou as melhores vestimentas que costumava antes jogar no chão e esquecer das mesmas para sempre. Era uma calça preta e uma camisa no estilo espanhol, preta, com detalhes em escarlate. Colocou também a máscara, já limpa e empunhou a espada, que jazia dentro de sua bainha.

'Aqui renasce, depois de ter morrido no campo de batalha, O Conde de Zaragosa!' Disse Shaoran com imponência, saindo diretamente da igreja com sua irmã, indo direto para onde o conde residia.

'Señor, ¿Quién és esa chica?'

'Ela se chama Madalena, é minha irm... Não é importante agora, o que é importante é que vou trocar a mana de empregados Todos vocês estão despedidos.'

'Pero... Estamos trabajando con lo señor hay veinte años...'

'Não me interessa. Todos despedidos. Saiam daqui agora.'

E assim, Shaoran, com o intuito de não deixar os empregados descobrirem sua identidade, despediu todos e contratou outros.

'Assim é que se constrói um reino! A honestidade é só uma das formas! Se as possibilidades existem, os fins são totalmente viáveis!'

Assim, Shaoran Li se tornou o Conde de Zaragosa. Obviamente, por uma medida totalmente informal e pela sorte.


End file.
